Bad Blood Runs Deep
by Heartbreak Song
Summary: Their love was doomed from the start. However they couldn't keep away from one another. The daughter of Harry Potter and son of Draco Malfoy... the world was against them.
1. Love is for the Lucky

"_We choose our joys and sorrows long before we experience them."_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love is for the Lucky**

Mr. Draco Malfoy was in the office of Mr. Sarpe Diavol, a man recently gaining great fame for his imaginative architectural designs. Although it wasn't the first Mr. Malfoy found himself here, he still examined Mr. Diavol's office with wonderment. The office was very modern, with a glass desk and a great, black, leather, chair behind it. The wall behind the desk wasn't a wall at all, but a gigantic window, all glass. Everything was organized and neat and not a speck of dust anywhere. No color could be seen anywhere in the room, besides the black of the furniture, the gray of the carpet and the cream color of the three walls. No personal touches to the office, no pictures, no cards, not even a sign that Mr. Diavol had a life outside this office. Draco took a seat in one of the black leather chairs and looked at the clock. He had been waiting in the office for a good half hour now and Mr. Diavol had still not come.

Ten more minutes passed and Draco became impatient, he got up from the chair, as he had done many times before and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall of the office. He looked inside it and saw himself, an aged man of sixty-five, Draco Malfoy still had the signature Malfoy blonde hair, his eyes as gray as ever, and the haughtiness was still easily recognizable in his face. His figure had changed as everyone's does with age yet he still held himself up with pride, the remnant of a once handsome man was still on his face. He walked away from the mirror and went to the window that the back of Mr. Diavol's chair faced. He looked down onto the busy city of London. All the busy wizards, going about their daily tasks, appeared like ants from where Draco stood.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Sarpe Diavol entered. He was taller than the average man, handsome, with an extremely good physique, especially for being thirty-eight, he had steel blue-gray eyes, chestnut colored hair, and a mustache that matched his hair and gave him a distinguished look. He walked in the door looked at Draco and closed the door behind him. The folders he had in his hand, he set down on his desk, sat on his chair, opened one of the folders and without looking up at Draco said, "Why are you here this time?"

Draco looked at the back of Mr. Diavol for a few minutes and then took a seat, opposite the desk, where he had previously sat. He looked at Mr. Diavol for a moment longer and saw that Mr. Diavol was not going to look up so he said, "We need to talk."

"This couldn't wait until Friday?" Mr. Diavol asked.

"I don't want your wife and kids to be there," Draco said, "It is something that I nor you would want them to know."

Mr. Diavol still working on the material the folder contained answered, "You can't be coming around here too often, people will start getting suspicious. If it is not for business we really should not talk until I come over."

Draco looked at Mr. Diavol annoyed and said, "Did you not hear what I said? This is important."

"Ten years of hard work to keep this "secret" hidden will be ruined, all because you come visit Mr. Diavol, a man you have no acquaintance with, a little too often."

"An…"

"I cannot do all the work myself Mr. Malfoy, you must do some of it yourself, and just in case you forget, the name is Mr. Diavol."

"I was at Andrei's grave today," Draco began. As he said this Mr. Diavol stopped writing for a moment and then shook his head subtly and began writing once again. Draco smiled at this and continued, "The first time I have been to his grave."

"Why did you go?" Mr. Diavol asked.

"I have my reasons." Draco said, "Reasons that will unfold very soon. Rumors Mr. Diavol while a little slowly always get to me, and although this took almost ten years it is still not too late to do something about it."

Mr. Diavol continued writing trying to appear as if he did not care. Draco smirked however and continued his story, "While I was there I saw Ava Necaz."

Mr. Diavol stopped writing and looked up at Draco. For a moment he looked at the man opposite him and then looked down at his folder again, with the pen on his hand. Draco's smirk widened as he said, "She looked exactly as she had ten years ago… well almost." Draco stopped there, waiting for Mr. Diavol to ask something, but Mr. Diavol said nothing. Draco then continued, "She was not alone, she has a son." As Draco said this Mr. Diavol stopped writing and within a second began writing and said, "The world keeps going Mr. Malfoy, it does not stop. Now if this was all then you must excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Draco however at this got up and told his story in full, "I had heard rumors that she still went to visit his grave, and I did not believe them, after all it has been ten years, and she is married now, but apparently she goes to that grave at the minimum, once a week. I had also heard rumors about this son of hers, a beautiful boy, a more beautiful boy on this planet could not be found, he has the trademark eyes of her family, those bright, emerald, green, eyes, those eyes that I have loathed since I was eleven, and he has amazingly golden hair, the hair that is a trademark to the Malfoys, apparently he looks exactly like Andrei, apparently he is my grandson."

At this Mr. Diavol dropped his pen and looked at Draco. He closed the folder and asked, "Did you see the boy?"

"Of course. That's why I went to the grave I had to make absolutely sure that the boy was indeed my grandchild, I couldn't come here to you based on a rumor."

"And?" Mr. Diavol asked.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, there is no mistaking it, he is a Malfoy."

"We… I… I can't believe it. A boy? What's his name?" A soft expression had come upon Mr. Diavol's face now. His inattention was completely gone now and instead his full interest was turned to Mr. Draco Malfoy to listen to his story. Draco however stopped as he saw this change in Mr. Diavol. He turned and with a cold look said to him, "The boy's name is of no importance. I am sure you know now why I came to you."

Mr. Diavol's face changed dramatically, it became pale, his eyes closed, and he did not speak until a few minutes passed when he spoke his voice was firm and cold, "No!"

Draco looked at him and said nothing. Mr. Diavol continued, "No, I will not do it! I will not kill the boy!"

"You must! That child is an abomination!"

Mr. Diavol still looking at his desk and not at Draco said, "He's only a boy, not even ten years old yet, how can that boy be an abomination?"

"MY BLOOD! MY FAMILY'S BLOOD! THE PUREST BLOOD IN THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD IS TAINTED! TAINTED WITH THE FOULEST BLOOD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD! WITH THE BLOOD OF THE MAN THAT LED MY FATHER TO HIS GRAVE! WITH THE BLOOD OF HARRY POTTER! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS CHILD IN NOT AN ABOMINATION?"

Mr. Diavol then looked at Draco and said, "Don't shout! Someone might hear."

"Then simply say, you'll do it."

"I won't I will not kill that boy, he's done nothing wrong. Not to mention that this whole thing ended ten years ago, I washed my hands clean of all the blood spilt, that night."

"It has not ended, Diavol. That mistake that should have ended with my son's death is still here. I want it gone; I want no speck of proof left in this world. The boy must die."

"Let it go, isn't what we have done enough?"

"The boy must die!"

"No he must not! The boy shall live!"

"Diavol! You do not understand, you have a beautiful wife, two very beautiful twin boys, a great job. The dream life. It could all be taken away Diavol, if the truth comes out. Your sons will despise you, your wife will leave you, and nothing good will come your way, Ava Necaz will despise you for what you did as well, her son will loathe you, her husband probably banish you. My life Diavol is almost at an end, yours is not, you must think of your family, you cannot let this boy take it away from you. The truth will come out Diavol, but if no one is looking for it then it can lay low, now Diavol, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I cannot kill that boy."

"You must Diavol, to protect your life and to end her suffering."

As Draco said this Mr. Diavol looked up. Draco smirked, "Did I strike a chord? Perhaps old wounds never do heal. Well then Mr. Diavol let me tell you the pain your Mrs. Necaz goes through thanks to her husband, because of that boy. Mr. Necaz wants no more children. He loathes the boy, but keeps him as not to make a scandal, he lies to the world and says the boy is his, but anyone who has seen the boy knows the truth, he's a Malfoy. Mr. Necaz will not grant the boy the same last name as him, the boy then bears the last name Potter." As Draco said this, he said the name with a disgust that had not diminished since childhood. "Her hair is now blonde, so they can say the boy took after his mother. But again pointless, he does not look like her, nothing but the eyes, he looks like my son." Draco studied Mr. Diavol for a moment. Mr. Diavol at this moment was sitting in his chair, paying close attention to each word that Draco uttered. "Mr. Necaz brings a different woman home every night. It is well known to everyone, not just his wife. Then at days when he wants her, he takes her against her will anytime he wants. That is to say Mr. Diavol that he rapes his own wife anytime he wants. That woman suffers night and day from her marriage. Her mistake to love my son, and now she's paying for it."

"She's suffering too much," Mr. Diavol said as he was looking at his desk, he did not feel worthy to look up at Draco.

"Then end it," Draco said, "Kill the boy."

"How much does one person have to suffer? Just for loving someone she must be raped by her own husband?"

"End it Diavol. Her husband and she can move on then, they can have an actual marriage, they can have a new life."

'It was love."

"She fell in love with my son, and my son fell in love with her."

"That is truly a crime, huh?"

"Mr. Diavol, forget the past. Will you kill the boy?"

"When will it end Mr. Malfoy? When? Ten years ago was the death of your son, then end of the Malfoy lineage, and now, you want me to kill this boy."

"It would benefit everyone."

"He's…"

"Andrei's son. I had to do what I did, and now you have to do what you have to do, to protect the family."

"To protect your pure blood you mean," Mr. Diavol said.

"One and the same, Mr. Diavol," Draco said, "One and the same."

Mr. Diavol got up and walked to where Mr. Malfoy was, he looked the man in the face, "That night you lost your son Mr. Malfoy, or should I say, the night Andrei died, did you regret what you did?"

"No." Draco answered looking straight into the softened eyes of Mr. Diavol.

"Do you miss your son?"

"You are mad now," Draco said.

"You have no son Mr. Malfoy," As he said this Mr. Diavol's face and eyes hardened. Draco looked at Mr. Diavol and his expression hardened as well, it was if the two were two sides of the same mirror. They were one, yet completely different. Draco however knew that what he was suggesting was impossible to avoid. He waited a moment studying the younger man and said, "My father once had to do what was necessary, I must do what is necessary, and you will do what is necessary, I'm sure Mr. Diavol. We are all men, we all have responsibilities, and great men, like my father, like me, do not let emotions get in the way. Family is above everything, and to keep that sanctity is above all, Mr. Diavol."

Mr. Diavol looked at the man in front of him, a cold, harsh man, whom he had once looked up to. Once hoping to be just like him and now here he was standing in front of him. Mr. Diavol had every reason to loath this man, yet he could not. Mr. Draco Malfoy came from a family that required this, and he could not back out now. How foolish he had been to think that this all could have ended that one night, ten years ago. He nodded his head and said, "I'll do it."

Mr. Malfoy nodded, "Good. I'll see you Friday then." He took one last look at Mr. Diavol and was about to leave when Mr. Diavol stopped him. "I must know," Mr. Diavol said, "What is the boy's name?"

Draco thought for a moment. He thought about not answering, he thought about lying, and then came to the conclusion that just telling the name of the boy would not do any harm. He looked at Mr. Diavol's completely gray eyes now and said, "Falnic Potter." As Draco said this Mr. Diavol turned away from him. He looked outside the office, into the great city. Draco without saying a word then disappeared from the room.

Mr. Diavol went and sat in his great leather chair. He spun around to look at the sky outside; it was bright blue, the brightest blue he had seen in a long time. He sat there looking at that bright, blue, sky for hours, hoping that somehow he could disappear from this world that somehow all the events that had started a little more than ten years ago would have never happened. He closed his eyes hoping that everything would leave his head, all the memories would go, but they wouldn't, who could ever forget a beauty like Ava Potter? Certainly no one, not Andrei Malfoy, and not Sarpe Diavol. He could not forget her, could not get those emerald green eyes out of his head, those eyes he dreamed of every night. That beautiful woman that had haunted him for ten years now haunted him still. He had done her a great wrong, he like a coward had let her suffer, he had taken her true love and left her in the hands of an abusive husband, for this he could not forgive himself, and now he was going to take her son. He then opened his eyes and they were once again a steady gray color with no trace of blue, his face hard and cold. He got up and walked over to where the mirror in the wall was, he looked inside and saw himself. "I look like my father and his father before him. I am like them. Perhaps what I am doing is inescapable; perhaps this is what she gets for loving a Malfoy. Perhaps, I truly should have been killed that night." Then Mr. Diavol shook his head, "I am despicable, I always want the coward's way out. Life is nothing but pain, and love is not for everyone, only for the lucky."

* * *

Please Review, let me know your thoughts, thank you!


	2. The Game!

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once."  
William Shakespeare

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Game**

As Sarpe Diavol looked at the clock on the wall of the small coffee shop, he knew what he needed to do. Answer the many phone calls of his secretary, the numerous ones from his wife, meet Blaise Zabini Jr. for a drink, and then head home for dinner. However he didn't want to. He couldn't think about this world right now however, not after what Mr. Malfoy had just told him. Not after what he had discovered about Falnic Potter and pain that Ava Potter was dealing with. He wanted to get away. Get away from these haunting thoughts. He then glanced at the clock on the wall once more and before he even had time to glance back down at his coffee cup, his impulsion got the best of him and he was gone. He had apparated on a hill near a big, beautiful cabin. Green grass surrounded every centimeter of the ground as far as the eye could see and besides the big oak tree near the cabin there was nothing but hills for miles. A soft, warm, wind blew gently as the sun warmed him, and for the first time in what seemed like the longest time a smile spread across his lips.

He knew exactly where he was, and although this place was filled with the memory of that night, the night where everything changed, it was filled with some of the most beautiful memories in his life. He looked at the patio of the cabin and he remembered the warm summer nights with her in his arms. His smile grew, and although he hadn't been here in ten years it felt like he had just been here yesterday. He walked down the hill towards the cabin and as he saw the big oak tree he smiled as more happy memories came flooding back. As images of her emerald green eyes, her long wavy black hair, her smooth olive skin, came back to him his smile grew, his body lightened tremendously, and he felt once again like a young man of twenty-six. His steps dramatically quickened and then stopped dead as the one horrid memory hit him the moment his eyes hit a gravestone. After a few moments of standing there he began walking towards the graves and as he read the name Andrei Malfoy he looked down at his feet. He couldn't move anymore, he thought he might be stuck to this spot forever now, for that gravestone was a reminder of a life he had once craved so desperately and now was lost forever. He was frozen, frozen with fear and regret and sadness, sadness for Ava Potter, for Falnic...and then all those emotions left him, and something else took over his body, something that made goose bumps run all over his body and moved him to his very core, a voice, a little voice that made him turn towards the cabin and then freeze again.

"Mommy there's a man here." The boy said, the boy was Falnic Potter, he'd bet his life on it.

The boy ran up to him and stopped a few feet short. He was quite handsome, a sight to be seen really. His hair blonde like Andrei's, his eyes big and emerald, his nose small, and his face thin and handsome. He was tall and thin and had a sweet demeanor, like his mother, yet proud and strong like his father. Mr. Sarpe Diavol smiled at the little boy and felt such love, nostalgia, and pity for him. He kneeled down on one knee and smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Hello mister." The boy said.

Mr. Diavol's smile grew, and then as he was about to speak he heard a second voice call, "Falnic! Falnic, darling where are you?" Then as he saw the woman to whom the voice belonged to he stopped dead for a moment, he felt as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. She was beautiful and had not aged a day in ten years. Her hair was blonde, which Sarpe did not like compared to her jet-black hair, but still she was as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a black dress, tight, short to her knees, and quite classy. The noise of her black heels as they walked down the steps of the patio and walked nearer to him where the sweetest noise he'd heard in years. His heart stopped, his breathing followed and he feared he might die, in the next few moments.

However as she drew nearer his heart quickened, his breathing too, and instead of death, pleasure began running through his veins. He slowly rose and as she drew nearer it was as if his youth was being restored to him. Ava Potter walked over to her son and grabbed his hand and as her eyes met Mr. Diavol's she stopped dead as well. The three stood in silence for a moment and Mr. Diavol was sure he could see tears build up in her eyes. At that moment pleasure was replaced by fear. Did she recognize him? Did she know? Had she figured it out?

"Excuse me," she said, "I... you... for a moment I thought. Have we met before?"

Mr. Diavol shook his head.

She nodded, "I'm Ava," she said.

"Sarpe Diavol."

"Did you know him?" She asked as she pointed to the grave.

Mr. Diavol nodded, "Quite well."

She nodded too and as she looked at him once more, Mr. Diavol then saw tears falling down her big emerald green eyes. He wanted to run to her, wipe away her tears, grab her and kiss her. He wanted to console her but was afraid to speak, he was afraid of what he might say, because he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to confess, tell her everything, fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness, _Would she forgive him? _And although one part told him that she wouldn't there was still a part of him that told him she might, and that was the part he desperately wanted to believe.

"Falnic go inside darling." She said to her son sweetly, and the boy ran inside obeying his mother.

She then turned to Mr. Diavol once more and tried to smile as she pushed back tears that so desperately wanted to run down her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" He couldn't bear to say her name.

She nodded, "How did you know him?"

"Since birth practically," Mr. Diavol said.

She nodded silently, staring at him, studying his face. He didn't shy away from her however although he knew that he shouldn't allow her to study him so, although ten years had passed he knew her, and she knew him, she knew his face and that was why she was studying him so. Although all of him knew to walk away now, a part of him the same part that hoped she would forgive him wanted her to notice him.

"Were you related?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

He smiled. "He loves you more than you can ever imagine."

"Loved," Ava said as she pointed to the grave and she swallowed and looked down, "he isn't around anymore."

Mr. Diavol said nothing. He just looked at her. How beautiful she was and how he loved her so, still to this day. He walked closer and stopped himself from touching her even though he craved it so.

She looked up at him and their eyes met again, her green eyes met his pale blue ones and he smiled a smile that his lips hadn't expressed in what felt like an eternity. He cocked his head to the side and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. His spine shivered as their hands touched, how pleasant it was that her touch still made him shiver. He could sense her whole body freezing and then all then all pleasant emotions subsided and he panicked. He let go of her hand and took a step back. She knew, he knew she knew, and the knowing look in her eyes scared him. She moved closer to him and as she went to touch him with a look of wonderment and awe, Mr. Diavol committed the biggest regret of his second life and disapparated.

He opened his eyes and she was gone. Her image replaced by a huge three story house. He stood at the gate for a minute staring at it. He hated himself, if this had been his second chance with her he had just blown it. He wanted to apparate to her again, but he couldn't, he had ruined everything once again. So he walked inside the gated house with the perfectly trimmed yard instead. He opened the door and began walking across the corridor, when a beautiful woman came to him smiling. Her brown hair tied with a ribbon and her mahogany eyes sparkled by the light coming through the window. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and Mr. Diavol walked past her showing no change in his blank expression. She tried to speak but without realizing Mr. Diavol cut her off. "I'll be in my study. Make sure no one disturbs me."

"Aren't you going to say hello to your kids?" his wife asked.

"I've had a bad day," he said as he continued walking.

"Well," his wife said, "I don't mean to make it worse but Thomas Necaz called your office after you left, then he called here. He wanted you to call him as soon as you had some free time. He wants to get a new house built and he wants you to design it."

They both stood in silence for a moment, then Sarpe said, "I can't call him right now. I'll call him tomorrow, I need some time."

"He'll get suspicious, he's the Minister of Magic, you can't ignore his phone calls."

"I'm not calling him now!" Mr. Diavol insisted!

"Sarpe is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I just want some time to think."

His wife was quiet for a moment and then as Mr. Diavol took a few steps away from her she said, "Your father was here today."

Mr. Diavol stopped and turned to face her. "I already spoke to him."

"He wanted to talk to me," she said.

"And what did he say to you?"

"That we should leave England."

"That's preposterous! We have a life here, I have job here... everything is here... I'm not leaving!"

"I agree with him Sarpe, we should leave."

"No!" Sarpe said.

"You can get a different job, we can have a different life, a better life."

"We're not leaving Mallory!"

"Why not?" She asked.

"We're not!"

"If we don't leave that means you have to call him back and work with him and meet him and what if he recognizes you."

"He won't Mallory," Mr. Diavol said as he tried to reason with his wife. "The mind is a powerful thing, he won't know who I really am."

"But why even risk it? Why?"

"Mallory, we're not leaving! It's final!"

"It's because of her isn't it?"

"Mallory, you're being crazy. I just I'm comfortable here and I don't want to leave."

She looked at him and her face tightened. "So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kill your son?" She said without feeling. "He told me. Your father told me about Falnic."

Sarpe looked at her and for the first time ever he realized that his wife wasn't as sweet and as nice as he had thought. He didn't say anything he just walked away from her.

"You and your father can pretend all you want but you're still him... You're still Andrei Malfoy! You didn't die that night and you didn't just top loving her and what a fool I was to marry you." She walked away from him and even though he didn't turn around he knew she was upset, he knew he should go console her, he should tell her she was wrong, because that was why she had said those things just so he could contradict her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to play this game anymore. She was right anyways. so why pretend? Why pretend that she was wrong? Why pretend he was Sarpe Diavol when really he was Andrei Malfoy, alive and kicking and still in love with Ava Potter. He needed wished that things had turned out differently... if only he could change things... make them better.

It was then that he made his mind up. He could fix everything, all he'd have to was alter time. Alter time in such a fashion so that he would end up with Ava forever. He knew exactly where to go too, all he'd have to do was remember, remember everything, remember their story and then figure out where exactly he needed to go to change it, to live the life he had always wanted. He wouldn't be a coward this time, he wouldn't take the simple way out, he'd stay by her side forever.

* * *

Chapter 2:) Please let me know your thoughts... I'm not quite sure if I like it all that much yet!


	3. Coincidences

_There is no such thing as chance; and what seems to us the merest accident springs from the deepest source of destiny._

_~Johann Friendirich Von Schiller_

**Chapter 3: Coincidences **

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked the blonde girl walking beside him under his umbrella as the two made their way through the plaza that was, in this heavy rain, practically deserted.

The blonde looked up at the handsome man beside her looking at her with his steely gray eyes and said, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Father wants to have dinner with us, tonight."

As he said this, even though it was said nonchalantly, the girls eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. "He approves I take it?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Of course."

"And why shouldn't he approve?" The girl said proudly and continued, "I'm pureblood, the daughter of his best friend, plenty wealthy, beautiful, and not to mention in love with his son." She turned to him and closed her eyes and raised her chin, waiting for him to stoop a little to kiss her. No kiss came however and then she opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight ahead at the few people passing; she rushed to keep up with him so the rain would drench her anymore.

"And not to mention that he set us up," the boy put in with a smirk as he turned his glance back at the girl beside him.

"And do you regret it Andrei?"

Andrei stopped and so she wouldn't get wet she followed suit. Andrei studied her for a moment. Her thin figure and tall limbs, her pale visage and cool façade gave her a proud look. Her blonde hair, naturally straight was in a tight ponytail and her clothes were always crisp and clean. She was pretty however, perhaps not uncommonly so, but pleasant. "Not a bit. I'm actually glad he meddled in this case."

The girl smiled and as the two resumed walking once more she got closer to him. Then Andrei stopped abruptly and she was forced to as well as they heard a voice that sounded as if it's owner was crying.

"… and the papers fell on the ground and most of them flew away because of the wind and the rest are drenched, and I'm drenched, and my dress is a mess, and my shoe broke, and my hair's ruined and there's no one to help me! And my knee's scratched and it looks like its bleeding!"

Andrei looked around and smiled sweetly as he saw the girl to whom the voice belonged to. The owner of the voice was a girl that was on her knees on the wet pavement in front of a pile of wet papers; she was speaking on her cell phone and crying. Her hair jet black and wavy was being drenched by the rain as well as the rest of her. She was shivering seeing as how she was wearing a thin and flowy, short turquoise dress that left her shoulders bare. She was on the floor with a shoe with the heel broken in one hand and staring at the mess of papers around her.

"God, daddy's going to kill me!"

Without even giving it a moment's thought Andrei began walking towards the brunette. The blonde, whom he expected to follow suit, didn't. She stayed behind and the raindrops soon had her covered. Andrei walked to where the brunette stood still on her knees and bent down careful not to get his pants neither dirty nor wet. He then took the umbrella and allowed the rain to swallow him to protect her. The moment the rain stopped hitting the brunette she looked up and then at the sight of the umbrella looked in his handsome face.

Andrei was handsome. His features were striking and his smile lit up his whole face. His eyes were gray like the sea after a storm and his hair were the blondest the brunette had ever seen. His skin was tan and face warm and inviting. She stood speechless taking in ever part of him. He was... perfect.

Andrei smiled at the brunette as she closed her cell phone immediately, and stood silent studying her beautiful face. She was gorgeous. From her jet-black hair to her emerald green, almond shaped eyes. Her figure thin and her face held poise, elegance, and goodness. She was breathtaking. She was a mess but she did not look any less of a beauty. Her face was perfectly structured and even though tears were running down it she looked amazing.

"Do you need help?" he asked her.

She was still speechless and looked around, to see if anyone else could see this Adonis in front of her, or if it was just her imagination.

"Stand up," he said. She followed his instructions and when he gave her his umbrella she took it. Still smiling at her he took out a handkerchief out of his pocket. He bent down and gently tied it to her scratched knee. Then he got up and stood face to face with her and gave her another great smile.

"Is that better?" he asked, silence followed however and as his smile grew he bent down and picked the drenched papers on the floor. "Now don't be sad. Your knee's just scratched it won't bruise or scar and these papers well I'm sure it will all be okay." He went to hand her the papers and saw that in her hand was the closed cell phone and the broken shoe.

He looked at her for a moment. She was lopsided seeing as how she only had one shoe on and she was beautiful still. He wanted for a moment to just stand there and look at her for just staring in her eyes filled his soul with pleasure. That would seem strange however and besides they were strangers and he had a girlfriend, who at the moment was … he turned his head in the direction she was supposed to be in and saw that she wasn't there. He quickly looked around the plaza and then when he didn't see her he turned to the brunette. He took of his jacket and put the drenched papers in the inside pocket and then gently placed the jacket on her shoulders.

"No, really keep your jacket." She said.

The sound of his voice made him smile even more. There was something about this scenario. Him helping her that made his heart flutter. He liked this, helping a girl, he never could with Lisa, she was so strong she didn't need help. Whereas this one was so vulnerable, so sweet... "Please keep it." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Is your friend the one you were talking to coming to get you?" Andrei asked.

The brunette shook her head.

"Is someone coming to get you?"

She nodded this time and at this Andrei smiled. He took one last look at her and then brought the hand clutching the umbrella close to him. Her hand was smooth, soft as velvet. He kissed it gently and with a nod made his way towards a restaurant.

As he reached the door he turned his head towards her once more and smiled. She was a sight to behold. When he walked inside he noticed the blonde sitting at a booth sipping a cup of coffee looking unhappy. He took a seat opposite her and said, "Well that was rude Lisa."

"Rude?" the blonde snapped, "Me? Please I'm not the one that left his girlfriend in the rain!"

"The poor girl was crying! Was I supposed to leave her there on the street crying with a bleeding knee?" He asked. He took out his wand from his pant pocket and with a tap to his clothes and hair they dried.

"Where's your jacket?" Lisa asked.

"She was cold," Andrei answered simply.

"She was cold?" Lisa asked mockingly. "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Andrei asked, "I didn't get her name, she wasn't much of a talker."

"But she sure was a looker!" Lisa snapped.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked.

Andrei smiled at her and said, "A coffee please."

"I'll be right back," the waitress said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrei asked as he turned back to Lisa.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Andrei Malfoy! The only reason you helped that girl is because she was pretty!" Lisa said.

"You are too jealous!" Andrei said.

"I am not!" Lisa said, "and all this time you have not denied the fact that she was pretty!"

"Well do you want me to lie?" Andrei asked, "She was pretty."

"Prettier than me?" Lisa asked.

"What are you twelve or twenty-four?" Andrei asked.

"I know my own age!" She snapped as the waitress set Andrei's coffee down. The waitress then quickly left after Andrei told her that the coffees would be all and thanked her.

"Then act like it," Andrei said, "What are the chances of me running into that muggle again? And if even if I did I would never love a muggle!"

"Well good news for you!" Lisa said, "She's not a muggle!"

She then threw down a copy of Witch Weekly on the table. Andrei picked it up and saw that on the front cover was the beautiful brunette. She looked breathtaking! Absolutely beautiful! After a moment of staring at her Andrei looked at Lisa and asked, "Why is she on the cover?"

"Read!" Lisa said.

"Ava Potter!" Andrei said as he looked at Lisa. Lisa nodded.

"Harry Potter's daughter?" Andrei asked.

Lisa nodded again. "She's some kind of big sensation since she's so pretty, she's always on the cover or magazines and tabloids and newspapers!"

"And I care?"

"Do you?"

"No," he said as he quickly glanced at the window trying to look at her once more, she wasn't there however, she was gone. "To me she might as well be a muggle."

At this Lisa smiled and took a drink of her coffee. "You've never ran into her before?"

Andrei shook his head. "When Scorpius died my mom had me home schooled, I told you. And I'm not a big tabloid reader, nor am I that fascinated by the Potters, like the rest of the wizarding world seems to be." He smiled and caught Lisa smirking although she was trying hard to hide it. He wanted to laugh, girls were so jealous. "So should I tell my parents that you're not coming because you're jealous of a girl I helped?" He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. He knew that was all he had to do, he could make her do anything he wanted then. His looks were a great advantage, he had to admit.

"Stop," Lisa said, "I was just overreacting, that's all."

Andrei nodded. "I have to get going now. Work, you know."

Lisa nodded, "Go heal the world."

Andrei smiled, "Someone has to do it. Better me than that Thomas Necaz, I can't stand that asshole. He's so pompous."

"Because you aren't at all," Lisa said.

"There's a difference," Andrei said, "I have a right to be."

Lisa shook her head and she stood up as she closed her eyes and got close to him as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Tonight at seven?"

'The Malfoy manor?" Lisa asked.

"Of course," Andrei said, "They hate my place, it's too small."

"It is," Lisa said.

Andrei nodded, "I'll see you later." He said as his eyes scanned the street outside the window once more and dissaparated from the restaurant.


End file.
